There are a variety of different types of jewelry clasps that exist in the prior art. However, there still remains a need for a jewelry clasp that provides opposed swivel action while still enabling a ready release and securing at the jewelry clasp.
The following are some examples of prior art jewelry clasps. U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,187 to Richardson describes a clasp for releasably fastening two objects but does not provide opposed end connections nor opposed swiveling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,069 to Cheng describes a jewelry clasp used to secure a jewelry piece to an individual. In this patent the clasp includes a female part attached to one end of the piece of jewelry that has a latch pivotally mounted within a recess on the female part. This clasp does not provide for the opposed end swiveling action nor the single release arrangement as in accordance with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,009 to Kassardjian describes a claps for connecting the ends of a jewelry member but the connections are not at opposed ends and there is not provided the swiveling action as in accordance with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,704 to Yurman describes a jewelry clasp with a release member but does not have opposed end swiveling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved jewelry clasp and one that in particular enables swiveling action at both ends of the clasp.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry clasp including a release button feature that is readily accessible and that enables ready release of one side of the clasp as well as ready re-engagement.